I'm Gonna Love Somebody
by webbswoman
Summary: A short little song fic, slash. Jesse gets the wrong idea during a conversation with Steve


**This is just ****a**** oneshot songfic; it is slash so you have been warned.**** The song is by Mark Wills.**** R and R please.**

Jesse slammed he door and leant up against it, breathing heavily, almost immediately there was loud knocking on the door, the bell rang, long and hard and the knocking started up again. Jesse closed his eyes to help to pull himself together.

"Jesse, please open the door, I'm sorry." Steve's desperate voice drifted through the door to him, and then there was a short silence. "Jess, please, just open the door, let me explain."

"No, I get it, you don't want to be with me any more, we're over, I understand." The tears began to fall as he spoke, the truth was beginning to sink in, it was over.

"No, Jess you don't understand, I'm not breaking up with you, when I said I wanted to talk I wanted to tell you something, ask you something. Please just let me in." Jesse slumped down to the floor; Steve heard the thud and sighed. "Okay, then I'll just have to do it through the door."

Jesse swiped at the tears still falling from his eyes. He sat up slightly, wanting to hear what Steve had to say.

"Jesse, there's only one thing that matters to me now, can I ask you something, have I ever broken a promise to you?" Silence. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

_I'm __gonna__ make you a promise_

_Starting tonight_

_If I never do anything else_

_For the rest of my life_

" Jesse, this is my promise to you,"

_I'm __gonna__ hold somebody_

_I'm __gonna__ look in someone's eyes_

_Til__ I'm so overcome that I cry_

_I'm __gonna__ love somebody_

_More then anybody_

_Baby there's so much I __wanna__ do_

_But I'm not __gonna__ do anything without you_

"Jesse, there's never been anybody else, I promise that I'll always look after you, I'll never let anybody hurt you, I love you so much, I'm never going to let you go."

_There's no way I'll ever give up_

_There's no way I'll lose_

_If I have to sacrifice everything_

_Then that's what I'll do_

"You might not believe me, but I won't stop until I've proved it to you, I'll do anything for you, give you anything, give up anything."

_I'm __gonna__ hold somebody_

_I'm __gonna__ look in someone's eyes_

_Til__ I'm so overcome that I cry_

_I'm __gonna__ love somebody_

_More then anybody_

_Baby there's so much I __wanna__ do_

_But I'm not __gon__na__ do anything without you__Your the__ dream I live and breathe_

_All I think about_

_This is the fire that burn__s in __me_

_That will never go out_

"Jesse, you are my life, I love you, and I wanted to ask you, wait a moment, I want to speak to your face, Jess, please open the door." A quiet click, then the door swung open, Steve looked at Jesse's face, he'd been crying. "Can I come in?" A small nod, then Jesse walked inside and sat down. Steve walked over and knelt in front of him so that they were face to face. He took a deep breath preparing for what he was about to day.

_I'm __gonna__ hold somebody_

_I'm __gonna__ look in someone's eyes_

_Til__ I'm so overcome that I cry_

_I'm __gonna__ love somebody_

_More then anybody_

_Baby there's so much I __wanna__ do_

_But I'm not __gonna__ do anything without you__Baby there's so much I __wanna__ do_

_But I'm not __gonna__ do anything without you_

_I'm not __gonna__ do anything without you_

_Anything without you_

"Jess, I wanted to give you this," Steve took a box out of his pocket and handed it to Jesse, Jesse opened it and looked up puzzled.

"I, it's a key." Steve nodded, grinning slightly at the look on his loves face.

"Yeah, it's a key, Jesse I want you to move in with me, what do you say?" Steve wasn't prepared for Jesse's reaction, the younger man began sobbing, "Jess, aw babe, what's the matter." Steve pulled him into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down Jesse's back in a comforting gesture. Jesse took a few moments to get himself together and then spoke up.

"Steve, I'm so sorry, I thought you were going to b break up with me, but y you were trying to to…"

"Shh, Jess, I know, it's okay, it was my fault, I didn't make myself clear, but Jess, I am never going to break up with you, I love you, and you still haven't given me an answer." Jesse looked up guiltily.

"Of course I will, but will that be okay with Mark." Steve began laughing, then sobered up, realising that Jesse might feel hurt by him laughing at him.

"Yeah, Jess, of course he'll be fine, I've already checked, and he said it was about time his second son came home."

"He really said that?" Steve nodded and then sat up on the sofa; Jesse snuggled against his older lover's chest, content.

Ten minutes later Steve looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms and smiled, kissing the top of Jesse's head he shifted a little bit to get comfortable and began to watch over Jesse, protecting him, just as he would for the rest of his life.


End file.
